Living in the Past
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: AU one-shot. On the mission to Rouran, Naruto and Sara have a little chat which turns into something more. Will Naruto want to return to the future after that? Read to find out! Naruto x Sara!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because Kishimoto won't sell the rights to me…**

**Hey, it's xNamikazeKyuubix here with another one-shot for my series of one-shots that I'm planning on doing. Today I have for you the awesome pairing of Naruto and Sara; she's the redhead from the 4th movie if you don't know. Mainly decided on this pairing because my buddy Nogoodnms just watched the movie and he wanted me to write this lemon first so well… here I am.**

**And this is also Nogoodnms' birthday present, Happy Birthday man!**

**Also many thanks to the lovely and beautiful Kyoki no Kage for her wonderful help in this one-shot, thank you Kyo-chan!**

**This will go to the Naruto & Sara section as soon as creates the character choice for Sara in the filters, until then it will remain as just Naruto.**

**Okay, so enough of this horsing around and let's just get straight into the story… and remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

_I'm having the time-travelling mission(movie 4) happen after the Invasion of Pein, that means Naruto has defeated him already. Also, this is an Alternate Universe so this Naruto has a brain and has hit puberty already._

The puppet parade was still in full swing as Naruto walked in the shadows of a corridor running parallel to the parade, tall stone pillars casting long shadows across the ground. Naruto cursed silently as he evaded more of the puppet warriors that had been set as sentinels, he scanned the area thoroughly in search of the missing red-haired princess.

'Red hair… why do I seem to remember someone with red hair… it can't be, I don't recall anyone with red hair back in Konoha. Sara's hair colour really suits her… much nicer than Sakura's strange bubble-gum-pink hair.' Naruto thought with a faint blush colouring his whiskered cheeks before he shook those thoughts from his head. 'This is no time for thoughts like that, I have to hurry up and find Sara…'

Naruto was about to leap off to another area when he heard a familiar melody floating out from an open doorway, recognising the melody immediately, Naruto walked towards it and found Sara sitting at the bottom of a short flight of steps. Next to her was a stained glass painting of a woman carrying a baby, there was a light source behind it that made it seem to glow radiantly.

"Dragon path to be protected~" Sara sung softly to herself as she sat on the ground with her hands around her knees.

"That's the song you sang when we first met back then…" Naruto said, his voice snapping Sara out of her thoughts as she turned to face the blond-haired shinobi.

"It's a song that my mother always used to sing…" Sara told him with a small smile before she started sharing with him about her past.

"It's Anrokuzan who persuaded my mother to use the power of the Ryumyaku for the sake of the people. With my mother's control of the power of the Ryumyaku and Anrokuzan's technology, Rouran grew into a city with a thousand towers in no time." Sara's tone then changed into a sorrowful one and tears threatened her vision as she recounted what happened next. "However, my mother died in the process of fulfilling her wish and Anrokuzan was the only one by my side at that time. No one else…"

Naruto could associate with what she was feeling so he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "I can understand how you feel, I don't have any parents either…"

Sara, who had been surprised by the hug, was shocked to hear this coming from the cheerful ninja that had been following her around.

"I did have a father figure whom I called Ero-sennin (Pervy-Sage) but he's dead now…" Naruto didn't release her from the hug as he told her about himself. "…but I learnt many important things from him. My ninpo (Ninja Way) together with my strong will is also inherited from Ero-sennin. You got something important from your mother too, right?"

"Hai." Sara whispered softly.

"Then think about what your mother valued. You should then know what to do now. Do what you have to do! And don't bend over, no matter what!" Naruto nearly shouted but remembered to tone down his voice when he realised that Sara's ear was right beside him, he then blushed when he went over what he said. 'Except in bed hehehe… DAMN IT ERO-SENNIN!'

Sara also blushed when she heard how it was phrased but she understood the meaning behind those words, she finally returned the hug that she was in.

"Thank you Naruto… thanks to you, I have found the strength to move forward on my own two feet…" Sara whispered to her saviour as tears streamed down her face, Naruto could hear her light sobbing and rubbed her back soothingly. Sara blushed as she felt Naruto's strong hands rubbing circles on her back, she also couldn't help but remember how handsome the whiskered-blond looked when he first saved her.

Naruto gently removed the girl from himself when he couldn't hear her crying any more, he held her at arm's length away from him and noted that her eyes were a little red and puffy from the crying.

"Are you alright now?" Naruto asked her with a concerned tone.

"Hai…thanks Naruto-kun…" Sara replied with a genuine smile, not seeing the blush form on the blond shinobi's face from the affectionate suffix.

"N-no problem Sara-chan…" Naruto also unconsciously added the suffix to her name, prompting a hidden blush from the redhead as well.

"I must seek the truth about this city, Queens of Rouran have the ability to sense the flow of the Ryumyaku. If I can confirm where the Ryumyaku of that pipe is heading then…" Sara paused and let the information sink into his head first.

"Alright then all we have to-"

"Wait! I-I mean… could you hold on for a second Naruto-kun…" Sara interrupted Naruto mid-speech by clasping his right hand between both of hers.

Naruto blushed lightly from the feeling of Sara's soft hands pressed against his, "Of course, what's the matter?"

"U-Um... Naruto-kun... You've been helping me all this time... and... in case... you know.. i don't survive the battle... could you do me one last favour?" Sara looked at the blond Jinchuuriki longingly.

"What are you saying? You will definitely survive the battle; I will protect you no matter what!" Naruto assured the redhead by placing his free hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently as he said it.

"Naruto please! Just one favour..." Sara begged as she looked down, a bit of fear in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes softened at this image and he smiled warmly at her, "Sure...I will do anything you ask if it is within my abilities Sara..."

Sara looked up at Naruto with hope rekindled in her; she then blushed and looked to the side in embarrassment as she spoke her request. "Naruto…could you… love me?"

"Sara…I…I…" Naruto stammered slightly with a blush as well, he then pulled himself together and moved his free hand to stroke Sara's cheek lovingly. "Of course…I already felt a strong pull to you when I first laid my eyes on you... what would you have me do?"

Sara looks up at Naruto again with a smile and presses her hand against Naruto's hand on his cheek and found his hand to be warm and smooth, yet strong and firm. "I... don't want to die a virgin Naruto...could you... help me with that?"

Naruto blushes and looks startled by the request but calms down when he looks directly into Sara's eye, "I-I'm still a virgin as well Sara... I'm afraid I might not be able to do it properly..."

Sara returns his gaze and smiles warmly as she hugged him, "Its fine... it kind of makes me happy... knowing I'd be your first."

"And I'm glad that I would be your first as well..." Naruto said as he embraced her as well, he then tilted her head up by her chin using his right hand. "Sara…"

"Naruto…" Sara whispered as their faces inched closer together until finally their lips brushed against one another tenderly. A warm sensation suddenly filled Sara and as soon as they kiss broke, she looked at him, pulling his head to hers once again and kissed him with more passion than before.

**Warning Lemon ahead! All you pussies who won't read this skip ahead now!**

Naruto could feel the desire burning deep within him that the kiss had ignited; he probed at Sara's lips with his tongue in an attempt to get her to grant him entrance. Sara immediately granted access as both allowed the other to wander within their mouth, their tongues mingling and playing with each other as they tried to keep the heated kiss going.

Naruto groaned into the kiss as he felt Sara's wet muscle wrap around his own, he couldn't keep his hands idle as he started kneading her mounds through her ornamental clothes. He marvelled at how her breasts seemed to fit into his hands perfectly, it was as if she was made solely for him to love and hold.

Sara couldn't help but shiver in delight at Naruto's touch. When the need for air surfaced, they separated to regain their breaths. In that one moment, Sara immediately wanted more. "N-Naruto! More... please!"

Naruto complied as he tried to remove her heavy clothes; he failed to find a way to remove them so he gave in to his primal urges and tore open her clothes using his hands. This prompted a slight squeal from Sara, who was secretly turned on by how feral her lover was being.

Following Naruto's lead, Sara pulled his jacket off and seeing his bare chest, she couldn't help but press herself against him as she leaned in for another kiss. Naruto eagerly accepted the kiss as he ran his hands up and down her bare sides, his nails trailing up and down the soft skin. His tongue exploring the insides of her mouth, committing every part to his memory as his body enjoyed the feel of Sara's breasts pressed against his chest.

Sara groaned in delight as she could feel a burning sensation well up insider her loins; almost instinctively, she pulled Narutos waist against her own causing a bit of grinding and friction as their bodies rubbed against each other.

Naruto let out a groan as he felt Sara grinding against the erection within his pants, he could feel how wet she was even through the cloths covering his dick. He broke the kiss and proceeded to latch onto her right breast, flicking his tongue across the hardened nipple and gently nibbling on it.

Sara was shocked at the sudden separation of the kiss and felt fear that maybe Naruto didn't really want her, but before she could even question him about the issue. Pure pleasure wracked her entire being and she immediately threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Oh... N-Naruto!"

"Sara... I can't hold it in..." Naruto groaned out and stripped himself of his pants and boxers, revealing his impressive 8-Inch erection. It was throbbing as he brought the engorged mushroom-like head to Sara's soaking wet pussy and teased her a little by pressing the tip against her lower lips slightly. "…do you want it?"

"Yes! Naruto! Please stop teasing me and just put it in me already!" Sara yelled in frustration.

"It will hurt at first so please just bear with it okay?" *He rubbed his length against her moist folds a few times to lubricate it a bit, the contact sending sparks of pleasure through both their systems. He positioned it directly at her entrance, the tip pressing against her swollen lower lips. "Here it comes…"

Sara immediately braced herself as he pushed his dick in slowly until he came up to a barrier, and with one final thrust, he broke through her hymen and buried himself completely inside her. The warmth and tightness of her recently virgin pussy almost made him cum right there but he held it back.

"S-so tight Sara…"

Sara keeps her eyes closed as she gets used to him and the pleasurable sensations running through her lower regions. Instinctively, she bucked her hips a little and moved around a bit more causing the sensations to increase. "N-Naruto…"

"Ohhh Sara..." Naruto groaned as he pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, the smooth, velvety walls of her vagina just sucking him back in easily. He quickly fell into a steady rhythm as he slid in and out of the redhead, whom he pulled into a sloppy kiss. Breaking the kiss, Sara started to move along with Naruto and concentrated on getting in sync with him.

"N-Naruto! Harder! Faster!" She shouted as she begged for more.

"As you command Sara-hime..." Naruto replied eagerly as he flipped Sara over so she was on all fours, he picked up the pace and started pounding into her tight cavern without abandon. His hands gripping her supple ass and gave it a few experimental squeezes. Sara started shouting his name in pleasure and continuously asking him to go faster and harder, also bending over and massaging his balls with her free hand.

Naruto slammed into her as fast as he could, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoing throughout the stairway. He groaned as he felt her massage his balls, the feeling just amplified the pleasure he was feeling. Going on instinct, he wormed one finger into her back door and started fingering her asshole as he pounded into her pussy.

That was all Sara's virgin pussy could take and a wave of heat exploded within her causing her to scream in pleasure as she finally hit her orgasm. The feeling of her walls clamping down on his manhood was too much for him to handle, he growled as he felt the semen churning within his balls shoot straight into her waiting womb. His cum splashing against the walls and painting them white.

Feeling the warm liquid shot into her she felt different somehow; as Sara slowly removed herself from Naruto, she suddenly felt the urge to hug him so she did. Panting slightly, Naruto returned the hug despite it surprising him. He pressed his lips against hers in a kiss filled with his love and passion for her.

Sara leaned into the kiss without question and she could feel tears of happiness fill her eyes; she doesn't even know why, but she feels suddenly really happy... as the kiss breaks, she leans onto Naruto's chest and whispers to him a quick yet meaningful: "Arigatou Naruto-kun…"

"It was my pleasure...Sara-hime." Naruto whispered in reply as he ran his hand through her sweat-dampened red locks, his other arm held protectively around her waist.

**Lemon is over! All you pussies can come out now!**

"Now how about we go kick that jerk's ass?" Naruto asked playfully.

Sara chuckled before gesturing to her nude self, "I would but alas _someone_ had ripped my clothes off and now I do not have any to wear, unless you'd like for me to go out like this?"

"Hell no, this is mine and only mine now." Naruto growled possessively before he unsealed a standard issue ANBU uniform from a sealing scroll. "Here you can wear this."

Naruto helped Sara put on the formfitting black pants and tank top, he then placed his sage cloak over her. Naruto noticed how well the look suits her, especially how the formfitting clothes hugged her every curve.

"Time to go knock that puppeteer off his throne…" Naruto said as he scooped Sara up in his arms and took off in the direction that she pointed to.

An hour later

After defeating Anrokuzan and his huge puppet body, Naruto had managed to use a wind jutsu to prevent the body from falling into the Ryumyaku. As Minato walked forward to seal the source, Naruto placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Minato… no need to seal off the Ryumyaku." Naruto told his fellow blond shinobi, who looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" Minato asked.

"That's because I don't plan on returning to the future, I'd prefer to stay here with Sara-hime and rebuild Rouran…" Naruto chuckled as he heard Sara squeal in delight at his statement, which was followed by her running up to him and kissing him directly on the lips. This caused Minato's eyes to bug out, clearly not having expected his son from the future to have fallen in love with the princess of Rouran.

"B-but this will cause untold amounts of damage to the timeline!" Minato exclaimed as he waved his hands about in exaggeration.

Naruto scoffed at that, "Trust me, the future already has untold amounts of damage in it regardless of my decision… I may even be able to stop those events from transpiring…"

"But…you…me…" Minato sputtered out before sighing in resignation. "Never mind… at least visit Konoha from time to time alright?"

"Definitely, we will even set up a trade route from here to Konoha once we get back on our feet!" Naruto smirked at the shocked look on Minato's face, who quickly got out of it and shook his outstretched hand. "See ya around…dad."

"Looking forward to it…son." Minato smiled as he gave the couple a final wave before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"…he's your father?" Sara asked in disbelief.

Naruto sighed as he started explaining how he got here.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

**And that concludes my one-shot of the awesome couple of Naruto and Sara! Which to me, they actually resemble a younger version of Minato and Kushina. Hope you enjoyed that Nogoodnms and all other readers! Expect to see more from me soon!**

**Once again, a round of applause to Kyoki no Kage for helping out with his story!**

**This is how I rather would have the 4th movie ended, it's much better ne? So remember to review and let me know what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
